It's A Small, Small World
by Rory DuGray
Summary: It's been almost two years since Tristan left Rory that fateful night he was sent to Military school. Now she's in college at Yale. Rory's about to experience the surprise of her life!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. The plot is all my idea. I don't own Yale either. If I did, I'd be a very rich woman.  
  
Summary: It's been about two years since Tristan walked away from Rory on that fateful night he was sent off to military school. Rory thought after that she would never see him ever again. She's about to get the surprise of her life.  
  
Rating: PG-13. For now at least  
  
Spoilers: Possible end of season 3.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"Ugghhhh. I am so glad graduation is over!" Rory Gilmore says as she flops onto the couch in her living room. "These shoes are killing me." Rory struggles to get them off as she notices a letter on the coffee table. She picks up the envelope and opens the letter. She skims it and then rereads it again to make sure she read it right the first time:  
Dear Rory,  
  
I didn't know how to do this in person, so here it goes. I knew me and you weren't working out the best lately. My dad came and visited me here a few weeks ago. When he left, he gave me a plane ticket to California. I knew I wasn't going to graduate so I took the ticket and left. By the time you read this letter I will be there already. Don't get me wrong.....I will always love you, and a part of you will always love me. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I never meant to hurt you....honestly I didn't. I just didn't have much of choice. Luke was going to kick me out if I didn't graduate. You're going off to Yale, what could I do? Write back if you want if you don't....whatever. I'll be back around Christmas hopefully.  
  
With all my love, Jess  
  
Rory dropped the letter and started crying. Lorelai heard her and walked in to see what was wrong. "Hey babe, what's the matter?" Lorelai sat down beside Rory and put her arm around Rory's shoulders. "He...he...he...left. And he didn't say...say...goodbye!", Rory cried and hickupped. "Oh, Sweetheart," Lorelai said as she smoothed the hair around Rory's face, "I'm so sorry, I know you're in a lot of pain now. Do you need anything?"'  
  
"Yes. The biggest cup of coffee you can find. With a double shot of espresso." Lorelai stood up and gave her a mock salute. "Aye, aye! Captain. I'll do my best if I have to search the world over for it you will get your cup of coffee!" At that, Rory looked up at her mother and smiled.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
"RORY!!!", Lorelai yelled down the stairs, "DO YOU HAVE EVERYTHING PACKED FOR THE TRIP????"  
  
"YES, MOM. I CAN'T GET THE SUITCASE SHUT THOUGH, HELLLPPPPP!!!!!"  
  
Lorelai flew down the stairs and ran into Rory's bedroom. "We are only going to be in Europe for a few months. Remember the key word was 'back pack'? Not five million pieces of luggage." Rory looked up at her mother quite exasperated, "Mom, you were the one that said that was ridiculous. Just come over here and sit on this thing so I can zip it."  
  
"Knock, knock. Anyone home," came a voice from the living room area. "In here Luke. We need help with all of Rory's luggage." Luke Danes smiled at himself and followed the voices to Rory's room. When he got there, he was greeted by Lorelai throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss. "Well, ah see that ourah knight in shinin armah has arrived. Ah was beginin to think that we would have to lift all this heavy ol' luggage all by ourah selves," Lorelai said in what was the worst southern accent anyone had ever heard. "What are you going to do in Europe when I'm not with you?" Luke asked, all the while grinning at his girlfriend and her daughter. "Well, I guess I'll have to find a new boyfriend while I'm there," she replied smartly at him.  
  
"As long as you don't bring him back with you I don't see any problems," Luke repled back with equal sarcasm. "Now with that settled, I guess I'll finish packing," Lorelai said as she turned around to help Rory with her suitcase. "Just you wait a minute here Missy," Luke said as he grabbed her and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. Rory coughed and when they still ignored her she said, "I guess I'll go say goodbye to Lane while you guys finish up packing." Lorelai gave her a thumbs up as she left. Luke and Lorelai stood there for awhile after Rory left.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
LATER THAT SUMMER:  
  
Luke stood waiting in the airport watching for Lorelai and Rory to step off their plane. As soon as they spotted him, they started at a dead run. Lorelai threw herself at him and knocked him over. "Miss me," he asked as she pelted him with kisses. "Oh not that much. You know I had Hans and Pierre and Antonio to keep me company." Rory was standing in back of Lorelai the whole time rolling her eyes and shaking her head 'no'. "Will you two stop making out in the airport? You're worse than a couple of teenagers!"  
  
"Luke, I think she's embarrassed by us. I am so shocked. My own daught ashamed of me. What is this world coming to?  
  
Later that week, Rory was in her room packing up all her stuff to move to her dorm room at Yale. "Hey mom, come check this out!" Rory yelled at the stairs. Lorelai came down and looked into Rory's room. "What is it hun?" Lorelai was looking around trying to figure out what it was that Rory wanted her to see. "That's just it, there's nothing here but my bed. I finished packing everything."  
  
"Are you sure you have everything? Though I'm not sure you could fit much more into Luke and Jackson's trucks." Rory looked around her room and surveyed what was left. "I'm pretty sure I got everything. All I need now is a cup of coffee and I'll be good." 


	2. Chapter 1: Moving Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. The plot is all my idea. I don't own Yale either. If I did, I'd be a very rich woman.  
  
Summary: It's been about two years since Tristan walked away from Rory on that fateful night he was sent off to military school. Rory thought after that she would never see him ever again. She's about to get the surprise of her life.  
  
Rating: PG-13. For now at least  
  
Chapter 1: Moving Day  
  
Author's Note: I haven't came up with a name yet for Rory and Tristan's roommates. If anyone has ideas. I would love to have feedback on that. Oh, also....I love getting reviews on my stories. The more reviews I have the more I get motivated to write more chapters. I would love in put on how I could make this story better. So you review....I write. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"I think this is your last box. I swear you packed your whole house." Luke complained as he grunted and put the last box in Rory's dorm room at Yale. "The things I do for you girls!" Lorelai came up behind and wrapped her arms around his waist. "And you know you love every minute of it babe," she said as she turned him around and gave him a kiss on his lips. Luke turned to Rory and said, "If you don't need anything else your mom and I will be going now. I set your coffee pot up over there by the window if you're wondering. And I bet if you check, you'll see a fresh pot brewing." Luke kissed the top of her head and then turned to leave, so that Rory and Lorelai could have time to say good bye to each other alone. "Hey Lor, I'll be in the truck waiting. Take as much time as you need. Just remember I left Caesar alone running the diner, and you know what happened last time I did that!"  
  
Lorelai gathered Rory to her for a hug. "I love you Sweetheart. Always remember that. Oh, and don't do anything I would do, while you're here. Like quit coffee cold-turkey, or wear white after Labor Day...." Rory looked and her mom and burst out laughing. "Okay mom, I'll remember you sage words of advise. I'll call you later tonight after I get everything unpacked. I love you too. And to quit coffee cold-turkey? That's suicidal." Lorelai gave her one last hug and then left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- LATER THAT WEEK IN ENGLISH LIT 101:  
  
He'd been sitting in the back of the lecture hall since the class began earlier that week. The only reason he had noticed her was she had come running in late on the second day with a cup of coffee in her hand. When he saw her he was shocked. He hadn't seen her in almost two years, but she looked just like he remembered her. He'd been observing her all week. She sat at the front of the class with notebook and pen always ready to take down anything of interest that the professor said. He noticed that when she really got into a topic she would tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and chew on her pencil. 'Man....she is so beautiful,' he thought, 'Why did I ever let her go?' Tristan DuGrey had been musing this to himself over and over ever since he laid eyes on Rory Gilmore almost a week ago. He had told himself that today would be the day that he would gather up his courage and talk to her.  
  
After class he stayed in his seat and waited until she made her way up the aisle. As she walked by him, he pulled the sleeve of her shirt. "Hey, what do you think you're doing let go of me!" she protested and then she saw who had a hold of her. Looking right back at her were the most exquisitly beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. "Tristan, what are you doing here?" she said in surprise. He smiled up at her with his dimples showing in full force. "Why Mary, I go to school here. I thought you were going to Harvard." Rory said nothing for a moment just staring back at him trying to gather her thoughts. "Well, I was but I didn't get accepted, so I went here instead. What a surprise to see you here. Wow. Ummm. So. How was military school?"  
  
Tristan grinned at her and replied, "It was okay, but it was no Chilton. No girls whatsoever. You want to go get some coffee and we can talk some more?"  
  
"I would love to, where would you like to go? I don't know my way around here yet."  
  
"Well, there is this great little cafe' aroind the corner that I think you would like. Not very many people know about it. It has the world's best coffee though."  
  
"That would be great. Let me drop off my stuff at my dorm and I''ll be ready."  
  
"Oh, no need. You can just put your books in my car, you can get them when we get back."  
  
"Alright! It's a deal then. Lead the way Bibleboy!"  
  
"My pleasure Mary."  
When they pulled into the cafe', Tristan walked around and opened Rory's door before she could do it herself. She smiled up at him and said, "Why thank you Tristan that was so nice. Wow, I think I found one of the South's last gentlemen." Tristan laughed at her and replied, "Oh Mary, I'd do anything for you." Rory rolled her eyes at him and started to walk towards the door of the restraunt. "Wait up Mare, I was just joking. Here, let me get the door for you." Tristan and Rory proceded to enter the cafe were they found a secluded table in the back with dim lighting. (a.n. very romantic in my opinion!) A waitress came and took their orders. While they were waiting for their coffees, Rory and Tristan caught up on old times. They filled each other in on all the small details of their lives since they last saw each other. Neither of them noticed when the waitress brought them their drinks. Somehow during the conversation, Tristan had managed to get ahold of Rory's hand and had been holding it now for almost the whole time. She had probably noticed but didn't say anything because she was hypnotised by Tristan's deep blue eyes. His eyes were like deep pools of sapphire. She could drowned just staring into their bottomless depths. (a.n. I know I went really cheezy here, but Chad's eyes are extremely gorgeous. Can anyone blame me?)  
  
"So, how 'bout that coffee. You think it's cooled off enough?" Tristan joked as he rubbed Rory's hand with his thumb. Rory looked at him coyly and replied, "I don't know. I think we might just have to start over with new cups. What a shame. Maybe this time I'll get a iced latte." Rory glanced at her watch and then gasped, "Tristan, did you know we've been here for three hours? I have so much homework to do. We have to go. you can come back to my dorm if you want, but I have to get back." Tristan gave her his trademark smirk, and then said, "Alright, I'll take you back to your dorm room. Maybe we can order pizza or something. Actually I'll put the order in now so it will be there about the same time we get back."  
  
"Tristan, you're my hero. What would I ever do without you?" Rory dramatically said to him.  
  
"I live to please. Now, to my car and on to your dorm room." When they got back to the dorms, the pizza man was waiting with piping hot pizza. "That'll be twenty bucks man," the pizza man said as they approached him. "Here you go," Tristan said as he handed the guy the money. Hey Rory, let's go before the pizzas get cold too."  
  
"Great idea, I'm starving. My room number is 217. I'm going to head up and turn the lights on and get the coffee pot going." 


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:   
Thanks for all the review. I updated chapter 2. It has a lot more on it.   
~Mandie~: Thanks for the names.   
  
Shout Outs to Deeta, Bu, klara, piper-h-99 Please stop doing the whole page of the word update. I thank you for wanting me to update, but that takes up so much space.  
I take good criticism and bad. It makes the story better, so I hope you like   
the changes I made to chapter two. I just made it longer. I expanded on the whole   
date thing. 


End file.
